


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Candeecake



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: What if Michael wanted to hurt Lucifer by torturing Chloe? A rewrite of the season 5 episode.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH! The deckerstar this season! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Just having fun writing fanfic!

She glared at him through the rusted bars. He looked exactly like Lucifer but he had a coldness around him. He smiled at her, his eyes glittered with desire and bloodlust. Chloe clenched the bars harder, giving him a death glare.

“What do you want?” She hissed. He grinned wider, coming closer.

“I want to make Lucifer’s fears come true. I want to see how much my father’s creation can take. I want you to suffer,” He said, rage settled in his eyes. Chloe could hear her heart beginning to pound. 

“Then do it. Because after all that, you’ll still be just some kid obsessing over his brother. It’s sad,” She said, watching his body tighten in anger. Her eyes glanced beside her, finding a loose stone.  _ Later _ , she thought. Suddenly, Michael ripped the bars off the stone wall. He throws them beside her, barely missing her cheek. His arm grabbed her neck, choking her slightly. She fought for air, grasping his wrist. 

“You don’t know anything, Chloe Decker. So I’d watch your tongue before I cut it out,” He thundered. She smiled weakly, knowing that she hit a nerve. His fingers dug deeper into her skin. Suddenly, he let go tossing her to the wall. Her head crashed abruptly into the rock. Her vision became blurry and her body screamed in pain. A pain overtook her head and she struggled to stay awake. Chloe watched a shadow stand overhear, making exhaustion scream at her. 

The shadow dragged her across the dirt. A curved dagger impaled her, blood coated her clothing. She held back a painful cry, still dizzy. 

“You such a feathery asshole,” She muttered, wincing at the pain. He hissed at her before stabbing her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe awoke to shiver, tired, and in pain. She laid against the wall, clutching her injury. She clenched her teeth, avoiding a loud sob. She cried in pain, trying to move. She wheezed and eventually laid on the stone. Her bloodsoaked fingers touched her golden necklace. Chloe sighed and counted the minutes until her next escape attempt.

Lucifer ran into the abandoned zoo with Dan and Maze behind him. Worry and Guilt hovered over him. He trailed past the strange colored walls and the fake stone. Lucifer looked frantically, finding any sign of Chloe. He glanced and saw a glossy crimson puddle. Staring at it, he noticed it was blood. His anxiety heightened and he could feel the devil coursing through him. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe whispered meekly. Her voice reached his ear. He turned to the sound and saw her. Lucifer widened his eyes and rushed to her. Chloe laid weak, bleeding out on the ground. She smiled in pain before focusing on keeping awake. He gently touched her cheek, cradling her head. Lucifer examined her injuries, feeling how cold her skin was. 

“Dan, Maze! I found her. Help!” He bellowed, cupping her face. “Stay with me, Chloe. Please, I love you.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in a hospital. She could feel dry blood washed off of her. Chloe felt a small warm hand on her wrist. Glancing over, she saw Trixie sleeping soundly. She sobbed silently with joy. Her head ached and her stomach was wrapped with bandages. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” A warm voice beamed. She darted her eyes to Lucifer who was sitting in a chair. Specks of blood traced her white shirt. His hair looked ruffled but a bright smile was on his lips. She smiled back.

“What, no quip or funny remarks?” She teased, wincing at her sore throat. 

“No. I’m sorry. This is my fault that you got hurt. I’m going to fix this.” He soothed, kissing the top of her hair.

“Lucifer, it’s not your fault that your brother’s an ass-buttface,” She said, quickly noticing Trixie sleeping.

“I’m going to fix this, I promise Detective,” He took her hand gently and pressed a kiss. 

"I heard you, what you said back at the cave," Chloe confessed. "Did you mean it?"

"I love you, Chloe Decker."

"I love you too."

Lucifer stayed with her and laughed with Trixie when she woke up. Visitors came in and left presents. Ella hugged her so tight, she may have died. Lucifer stayed, watching her sleep and glanced back at the stars. In the night, she slept soundly and he wondered if she dreamed about him.

Lucifer always dreamed about her. He didn’t like to sleep. It was always a 50/50 chance of nightmares. But he would bet it all, just to see her again. Even if the nightmares starred her.

For years, he had been fascinated by humans. Their sins, art, beauty, everything. He was searching for the answer. Chloe was the answer. He painted her as the most beautiful being in the universe. She had a lightness around her. A determination that carried the strongest will. Her soul was touched with goodness and the right amount of evil to do what is right.

He had always found her to beautiful. He had always found himself unworthy to be near her. He had always found the need to protect her from himself. And from anyone else. He knew that she didn’t need him. But if he could do anything for her, he could love and protect her. 


End file.
